


The Harmony of Violet

by eecinn



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eecinn/pseuds/eecinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know everyone I have always wondered that if Ultear hadn't brainwashed Jellal at the Tower of Heaven what would happened...<br/>So I decided to write a fanfic about that.<br/>Jellal was already a murderer and a hateful person when Ultear came so I couldn't ignore this fact.<br/>But he also was a courageous boy since he took the blame to protect to Sho when the priests found them and seeing his personality after his revive I thought that everything could be different.<br/>And not so different also.<br/>So I tried to make him as himself as I can.</p><p>You can think Erza is a little out of character but please remember that when people together with someone they feel they are in safe they tent to act more sincere and show their weakness. </p><p>I write this fanfic with this thought and before I knew it was a gigantic thing. <br/>I hope you would like it. </p><p>So please read my fanfic of the manga named Fairy Tail which it is not belong to me but Hiro Mashima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Harmony of Violet

The stone corridors was echoing with the sound of a whip hitting a flesh. Even the sound's itself only could make one yelp with pain.  
Yet all the sound could be heard Was the erratic breaths of two people.  
-This guy... Doesn't even utter a sound. No fun at all.  
Said the fat man with an annoying grin on his face. He was tired a little of all the whip hitting he had swung.  
-Remember the girl a few days ago. Wasn't she scared and constantly crying.  
The other told from the mouth carrying an insane grin.  
-Yeah that was a fine piece of work.  
The two was smiling happily now. Then the fat one turned to the little boy tied to the wooden structure from his hand. His also tied foots were high of the ground.  
-Oy! Little squirt...  
He talked and talked. But Jellal didn't hear his words and when he had bored with his nonsense opened his blood covered mouth.  
-Shut up pig.  
-WHAT!? WHAT DİD YOU SAY!?  
The fat man got raged.  
-YOU THINK THAT'S SOMETHING YOU CAN SAY TO HIGH PRIEST LİKE ME!!?  
And started to hit to Jellal with whip madly. After awhile the other man finally talked.  
-Don't mind what little brats say. Let's go.  
The fat man was breathless because of anger already. So the other continued.  
-We still gotta put down those uppity slaves this afternoon.  
-UNTIL YOU LEARN TO RESPECT OUR GOD, YOU WON'T SET A FOOT PUT OF THIS PLACE!  
It was the last thing the madden one cause of fury said before leaving the torture chamber.  
Blood was dripping from the boy's face. His wound covered little body was trembling constantly. If the chains weren't hold him up, he would be collapse already.  
-God, huh?  
He murmured himself.  
-There is no such thing. I don't need a god who can't save even a child like me... even if he's real.  
All the pain, humiliation and anger were capturing him.  
-I hate... I hate them all. Those guys... Their god, I hate this entire world.  
He cried in silence with the turmoil of feelings.. Cursed. Sweared. Then remembered Erza's eye one more the thousandth time.  
And cried with agony.  
He told himself the truth.  
Even his blood covered face couldn't reach the level of pain of her eye's.  
So he promised himself. He would run out of this room and make them pay for everything's they've done. Destroying their so called Tower of Heaven which for them was nothing but hell. He would take the other kids with himself, go somewhere else to live there together.  
And never let them get hurt again. 

When Erza came to the torture chamber Jellal was in a half sleeping position. She cut his ropes and talked with hope.  
-It's okay. It's all over. Just like Jellal said we all stood up and fought. Simon is hurt badly. Rob oji-san protected me and...  
Even though he wasn't conscious altogether he could hear her regret in her voice.  
-Many others sacrificed themselves. But we won. We are all free.  
She had happiness tears in her only eye left. Jellal was still in silence. Still in shock of pain. So didn't get exactly everything she said.  
-Let's go. Wolly and others have taken those guys private ships. We can live this island.  
Jellal was still in his fury. So couldn't listen her but her cheerful voice could only mean a good thing.  
In that pitch black hell?  
No way!  
He was angry yet in pain.  
He was hateful yet happy with seeing Erza in safe.  
He wanted to yell. Kick. Make all of those torturer bastards crumble with pain.  
Yet he couldn't let Erza's hand. It's been days since he saw her last time. She was a mass at that time. Couldn't even stand. Covered with blood and bruises. And her eye...  
HER EYE...  
He felt the fury covering his entire body. Every pain in his tortured body for days was becoming numb and all he could feel was his blood desire...  
He was going to make them pay.  
He was going to kill them all.  
So he hugged Erza.  
-I am going to kill them. I'm going to make them feel every pain they've caused to us.  
He said. And let Erza go. Then he walked to the one lay on floor. Took a rock and hit the man with all his might, crashed his head.  
The man died in that instant.  
And all Jellal could feel was pleasure. A wicked grin covered his face.  
Erza was watching him with shock and terror. She didn't know what to do. But when she saw Jellal turned to the other man she understood. He was gonna kill that man too.  
She could see it.  
She could feel it.  
Jellal's blood desire was so solid that it was like she could touch it if she reaches it.  
And that scared her even more than the time when she was in torture chamber. Tried to say something poor girl but couldn't say anything.  
And Jellal keep his track to killing the priest.  
Without even hearing Erza's plea.  
Besides even if he heard nothing would change.  
Probably...  
He was so focused on priests that couldn't hear the voice closing him. And suddenly he felt something in his stomach. Something was circling him.  
And than the trembling thing in his back.  
-Jellal...  
Said Erza and understood Jellal. It was Erza. And she was hugging him from his behind.  
-Please... Don't go anymore.  
She was crying. Her body was shaking due to the horror of his insanity. The boy couldn't give a reaction at first but then the feeling of in pain Erza made his eyes got watered. Even breathing was hard for him now.  
-How...  
He murmured.  
-How can you bear with it? All those things they've done to us... Those things they've done to you...  
His voice muted. It was only a whisper the rest...  
-Your eye...  
She forced herself to smile.  
-It's okay Jellal. It's gonna heal.  
She was faking a hope.  
-So please... Please don't suffer anymore.  
She tighten her hold on him.  
-So Please don't go any further... That room... Don't get close that room more... It's okay. I'm fine even without my eye. So don't walk away from me any more.  
Jellal couldn't find anything to say. Couldn't find any move to do. Couldn't find any courage to let go. Just... Just slowly. Too slowly, lifted his hands and put them on Erza's.  
They stayed there silently for awhile. 

After everyone have left the ship Jellal, Erza, Simon, Sho, Wolly and Milianna stayed together. On their journey they had decided that they would be together from then on. So their first decision was to go to Fairy Tail together since Erza had magical power and they needed proper treatment.  
When they found Fairy Tail finally after a long journey took days, the first thing they did was getting help for Erza and Simon. In the ship they had done something for to treat the wounds that would help till they've found a better solution but to be fair it didn't help even a little. Especially in Simon's case.  
And then there was also Jellal. He had insisted on him being fine but the kids didn't believe that because all of the tortures he'd received for days couldn't be something ignored. And the guild master and the hag who treated them also didn't let him go.  
Jellal didn't like those two geezers even a little. So he kept his eyes on them while one of them or both were together with the kids.  
He would never let anyone hurt them again so he was ready to kill whoever it was.  
But they did nothing. The guild master even let them join the guild even though apart from Erza none of them could use magic. So when the geezer told them to join the guild Jellal had asked him his reason for that.  
He was sure that man has an ulterior motive for that.  
But the answer Makarov gave him made something inside of Jellal shattered.  
-Magic is not miracle. When the "spirit" flow within us and the "spirit" flow in nature connects they will form an embodiment for the first time. You will need a strong mentality and a lot of concentration for that. I mean pouring all of your soul into whatever to do is; MAGIC.  
Jellal's silence had cause a huge grin in Makarow's face at that time.  
-So you get it right, Jellal. You and the others are already have your magic inside of you. Which gives me more than a reason for to accept you all in this magic guild.  
-Do we all really have magic, Just like nee-san?  
It was Sho who asked the question. Cause Makarov's answer was fascinated all of them. With their sparkling eyes they rained on Makarov with their question.  
Except Jellal. The answer was too heavy for him. So he couldn't move for awhile from his spot. And after a few second he turned his back to the crowd in the guild and left them in silently. At that time happy kids were talking with Makarov excitingly.  
That old geezer had given him a fullhearted answer. Even he himself could see that. He... The boy who swored himself that he would take power from his hatred to the whole world and protect Erza and the others with it, had felt affection to that old man at that moment.  
-No!  
He thought. All of the grown ups were bad. While those priests were taking advantage from their weakness to turn them slaves the other people were turned a blind eye on them. While those priests torturing them, the other people were living their happy life without even caring them. So he hated...  
He hated all of them.  
He squeezed his punch.  
-You don't hate from the world. Deep down you know that your reasons were wrong so don't cling it anymore.  
When Jellal turned his back he saw Makarov with a serene smile on his face.  
-Look. With it all you can do is hurting your own self, he said and his eyes go down from his face to his hands.  
When Jellal's eyes followed Makarov's he saw the blood in his palms.  
-You are clenching your hands with too much force that you are bruising your own hands.  
The old man came near of Jellal and looked to the sky that filled with stars and bind his arms on his back.  
-The sky is beautiful. I can understand your reason to go outside at late hours every night. A child who can appreciate the stars beauty or a child who is trying his best to protect his friends with his tiny little bit of power can't fall too deep to feel hatred towards other people.  
Jellal was still in shock. All this time he had tried his best to keep his intentions in secret yet that man near him now, was like reading him just like a damn open book.  
-You and your friends have gone through a lot. One should be a total blind to not to see that. Don't be that surprised.  
He smiled and then turned Jellal.  
-And one should be an idiot to not to feel your determination to protect those kids. You... Erza... Simon... You are all trying to take the burden on your own tiny shoulders without letting the others learn it.  
Makarov's smile become a little sour then.  
-But you... You are different, Jellal.  
The old man inhaled deeply.  
-Erza and Simon still have hope. Unlike them you are lost. And even then still walking further and further even though you don't know if there is a light in the end of the road or a pitch darkness. You don't care right. Cause you have given up on light already. Right?  
Jellal didn't say anything. This man... Was he this obvious. Is it really that easy to see his most hiddens. He felt insecure. He had scared.  
-Because of that you can't see the magical power inside of you.  
Jellal lifted his head. Makarov was looking at him with an expression that overflows confidence.  
-What does it mean?  
He muttered. It was the boy's first sentence in that conversation. Old master just got his serene smile again and turned his face to the stars again.  
-You are strong Jellal. You have a strong magical power. One can help you to protect your friend from everything that can threaten them.  
-Really?  
The little boy was excited now. Yet still unsatisfied. He would knew if he has a strong power in himself.  
Right?  
Makarov was aware Jellal's doubts.  
-Yes. Indeed. Though you are still unaware of it because you are looking elsewhere, elseway. But if you can do it you can find it easily. Your power. A power that one day will turn you to a strong mage. But to do that you have to see your own power. So you should look and trust the right thing.  
-What is it, Master?  
The boy asked the question eagerly. He was so ready to find the power Makarov is talking about that he couldn't realise that he was already see Makarov as his master for the first time.  
-This is something only you can see. So keep looking at it with the same eyes you have now.  
The old man answered and turn his back to the child.  
-You have already regaining it boy, he murmured to himself. That boy was looking the whole world with eyes that full of hatred, fear and pain, seeing everyone as dreadful enemies. From the moment he came to guild his onguard gaze was on everyone all the time. He could always sense it. Even he, himself and Porlyusica couldn't run from his stares. Yet he was looking his friends with love and tender. So Makarov was sure that he wasn't a bad boy. He had just a scared stray that need a little guidance and reassurance.  
He was sure that in no time he would understand that he should take the power he needs to protect his friend not from the hatred he felt towards others but from the love he felt for his beloved ones. 

 

And he was right. Jellal focused his whole mind on his magical power to enhance it so without even notice it he forgot his hatred. With time he'd got more and more calm. He opened his heart to others also.  
Though he was still a little cold to others probably couldn't fix his problem totally but still was a part of the guild in his own way. And he was caring the guild also. For example when Erza starts to beat Natsu and Gray because of their conflicts caused by their natural opposition, Jellal was the who saves them from Erza's wrath.  
Well...  
Most of the times.  
Or if there was a trouble with the council they were always send Jellal to them. Since he was Fairy Tail's politics genius and the council had already offered him a seat because of his magical talent.  
But he was like everyone knows him now, Fairy Tail's Jellal.  
The charismatic, distant and cool heavenly body magic user who gently smiles scarcely.  
So even though he was a very strong mage who had learnt lots of kinds of strong magics and even has the power to perform Abyss Break which requires four mages who holds the magic of four elements, by himself...  
He choose to stay as a fairy instead of being a council member.  
Yet still establish good connections with council cause he had a task to do in his mind. And when he had reached the age of eighteen he decided that the time had come.  
He was strong enough.  
He had convinced the council members at last, after his years long efforts. So the circumstances was convenient.  
An most importantly he had gathered enough courage.  
So he looked the at the guild from the door before his leave.  
An enormous caos as always.  
Elfman was yelling Jet and Droy as always. Mira was walking between the tables without even batting an eye on the mess as always. Cana was drinking a giant barrel of beer as always. Loki was flirting with some girls as always. Gray and Natsu was fighting with the relaxation of Erza's absence as always.  
Erza...  
He thought. And immediately his mouth curled to a grieving smile.  
The girl he loved for this whole years but kept her away from himself; the bloody murderer.  
Yes, he was a murderer that deep down never stopped regreting that darkness of himself. The reality of his cold and distant demeanor. He remembered his thoughts when he was killing them. The pleasure of those scums evanescense.  
Little he did know at that time about it was the regret were never leaves the murderer. Especially if he choose the life in light. At that time he's consumed with fury status had averted his reasoning but when his heart was calm all it can let him to think was the fact that he took lives.  
Even if the people he killed Was the embodiment of evil.  
And even if the fact of him to kill them that he started with only intention to save Erza without wishing to kill people at first.  
But those weren't important now.  
All in all he was in a deep regret for his sins and there was nothing to do about it let it be compensate it. So he was living his life as an old sinner and trying not to stain anyone with it by putting distance with them.  
So he decided to turn his original task.  
And then he turned his gaze to Milianna and Sho. They were talking something excitedly. And poor Happy was being hugged tightly by Milianna as always. Simon and Wolly had left the guild three years ago when Simon found a clue what happened to his hometown and decided to follow it to search for his younger sister Kagura. And Wolly told him that, he would accompany him so maybe he can find a lead to find his own sibling too.  
It was only Erza, Sho, Milianna and himself now.  
Jellal thought.  
This mess was his home for the last seven years. This fighting bunch was his family for the last seven years.  
He thought to himself that no matter how many years he spends in this chaotic trouble guild he wouldn't want to leave it.  
Then a sadden smile came to his face. He turned his back to the guild and left it without looking back.  
Yet he could still feel the sympathic gaze of Makarov on his back. Cause the elder knew the truth. He have told everything to his guild master. And all the old man could say in back was "fine" at that time.  
Even though that man was worried for Jellal, he knew that the boy had to do that. So maybe... Maybe he could find a little peace in his heart after that.  
It was Makarov's only humble wish.  
Jellal did never turn to looked back.  
He did never talked about it to anyone except one time with Makarov.  
So when he jumped his little boat he was surprised with Erza's presence in there. They looked each other for a few seconds.  
-Don't you start the engine?  
It was Erza who asked the question. She was smiling with ease.  
-How... How did you know?  
He stopped for a second. And added with an expression that he was asking to himself more than to Erza.  
-Master?  
But he knew that Master wouldn't do such a thing.  
-Do we need someone's aid to understand each other?  
Erza's question made Jellal to lower his head. He had keep all his thought to himself to the extend that he thought he had shut himself to the outside yet now Erza was saying something like that easily.  
-You were always a bad liar Jellal. So there was no way for me to not see that thing eating you inside.  
Jellal gulped.  
-Erza... I...  
The girl came near of the boy. Hold his hand.  
-Jellal please let me be with you. Please don't seclude yourself. Not from me. Not anymore.  
Jellal gulped. Left Erza's hand. Took a deep breath.  
-I killed them Erza. I killed those man and felt pleasure.  
He was showing Erza his sin. The badness in his heart. How hard it was. How hard with Erza.  
-I know. I remember.  
-You forgave them.  
-I know. I remember.  
Jellal scowled.  
-Then you should be aware of that you...  
He lifted his hand and closed to her cheek. But stopped it before touch her. His hand suspended on air. Couldn't touch her.  
-Of all people you... are the one I should be away from the most.  
Erza lifted her hand and hold his. Jellal wanted to oppose but Erza didn't let him.  
-When they took you at that time, they let me go and said that you have killed their soldiers when you were trying to save me. They were in rage. And tortured you for your desperate struggle to save me. And the time you saw MY eye you cried as "What did WE do to deserve this?"  
She pulled his hand and let his palm to touch her cheek. Closed her eyes.  
-You can see that right? You were angry in my stead. You have suffered in my stead. You have fought in my stead. So in exchange I am going to forgive you in your stead. You have lost your way for me so I am gonna stay with you to not lost again for you. So please... Please...  
The tears left her eye slowly. Then hugged Jellal. The young man couldn't say anything cause he was sensing Erza's feelings of guilty.  
-Don't talk like that, he said and hugged her back.  
-You made nothing wrong.  
She tighten her hold and bury her face in his neck.  
-But you did. When you were trying to save me. And now you are suffering. I can't fix anything so at least please let me be with you.  
They didn't say anything and just wait to feel the power to pull back.

They traveled the sea without having any conversation other than that. And when they saw their destination in horizon. Both of them trembled silencely. They didn't look each other. Seeing their own expression on the other's face was something they both avoided. After closing to the shore enough, they stopped the engine and then anchored. Both of them have ignored their limbs objection to move and left the boat but when they took a step on the ground both hold their breathe.  
It was like even their lungs protesting them.  
-Damn...  
Cursed Jellal inside of himself. He thought he was fine already. Have the enough courage. Yet just a step was enough to make him tremble even to his very core. He was loosing himself slowly. The knowledge of the date... The reason... The power... The courage... Everything was leaving him alone to suffer in darkness of...  
And then he felt that thing covering his hand so he pull himself out of the drift of thoughts and turn to that side. Only then he could remember that he was together with Erza. There was an uneasy smile in her face.  
-It's okay Jellal. We are in safe now. There is noone here. It's just a deserted place now.  
Then she tighten her hold on Jellal's hand. Jellal lowered his gaze on his hand. Erza's hands were cold. Cause even though she was trying to give courage to him she was also in pure terror.  
The bad memories of this Tower of Hell was so deep down of them that even the Great Titania was trembling like the old days of her childhood. He gulped. Then put his other hand on hers. And his other hand hold her hand underside. He lifted his gaze to hers.  
Now he was looking her with a gaze that wriggled from fear and determined.  
-You are right Erza. There is noone in this place can hurt us again. And even if there is one I won't let them.  
He smiled a little. And this little jest made Erza feel in safe totally just like the days when they were child. She couldn't stop pinkness in her cheeks. So lowered her head shyly and nodded with her head.  
-Let's go.  
They traveled the tower together hand in hand. Sometime they clenched their hold on other with uneasiness yet still they couldn't let the ghost fear comes from past capture them again. Before they demolish the old and rotten building they wanted to face with it for one last time and let all the negative feelings of past go. And they were indeed doing it very well actually.  
Till they've come to the torture chamber.  
Erza was feeling the time she had spent in that room like it was yesterday. It was impossible but she felt the pain again even though they'd healed all the years ago. She even felt something in her artificial eye that she shouldn't feel anything from it. She wasn't aware but she had left Jellal's hand.  
And Jellal couldn't feel Erza's hand leaving his neither. Cause he was remembering his fury. All of the wounds, cuts were nothing for him at that time. But his despair, weakness, lack of power to not let them hurt him had caused him feel the rage that lead him to the verge of snap. And the last drop to the glass before it overflowed;  
-Remember the girl a few days ago. Wasn't she scared and constantly crying.  
The girl...  
ERZA!  
He snapped out of his thoughts and remembered again that he was together with Erza. And only then he heard her erratic breaths from his back. He turned to the voice and saw the tears shedding from her one real eye.  
So he forgot everything. His pain, his anger, his regrets.  
And only remembered his promise he made in this very same room to protect Erza from everything. He walked towards her and made his decision that he would let his feelings go he hold in all these years so he could keep his darkness away from everyone. He hold Erza's face with his hands and tilted. Looked directly to her unfocused eyes and wiped her tears.  
-Erza...  
He said with a mesmerized voice.  
-I love you.  
Then he kissed her artificial eye with tender. He watched her as came out of her nightmareland.  
-Jellal...  
She said with a voice like plea. She gulped and lifted her hands to his face.  
-I love you too.  
Then they closed their face to each other slowly like one move a little bit faster could shatter everything in pieces.  
And when their lips joined for the first time all they could do was cherishing the moment. So the kiss was hesitant. Timid. Tiny.  
Yet gentle, tender and sincere.  
After that little brush of lips, they pulled their face for a few inches to see each other eyes had opened right after the kiss simultaneously. And both see the same thing.  
Longing.  
Like their lips should always be connected that this little departure was like putting a distance can be measured with oceans even though their breaths was purring their faces. Every second they were apart was like centuries so it was unbearable.  
So they closed the useless and cursed gap and kissed again.  
This one was longer. At beginning it was like the other one but it got deeper gradually that when they broke automatically they were out of breath.  
Yet it wasn't enough. So they kissed again.  
Then again.  
And again.  
They were drifted with the love they felt for each other.  
And passion conquered their conscience.  
And they forgot everything other than each other.  
And now...  
In the same room...  
That they had experienced the worst things in their life they were living the most beautiful memory of their life.  
That they had felt pure terror they were feeling the lovely pleasure.  
That they had got the worst treatment were getting touched with love and tender.  
That they had shaked with pain they were trembling with happiness.  
That the had received utter humiliation they were receiving undeniable affection.  
That Jellal had lost his light was finding his sun.  
That Erza had lost an eye was shedding tears of bliss with the same eye.  
That Jellal had cursed the whole world was telling his love to Erza again and again.  
That Erza had thought she would die with pain was believing that she is going to live with love.  
Pains of yesterday that can control them even after all the years now turning into happiness of today and hope of tomorrow.  
They were grazing from bygone's memories and realising the truth of present themselves.  
For Jellal, Erza was his crimson passion.  
For Erza, Jellal was her azure serenity.  
And now when they were becoming one their souls, feelings and colours were converging and becoming something more beautiful, more transcended and more strong.  
The two's pure love was creating their new unity with a great coherence.  
It was like...  
Yess... It was indeed...  
The magic of their love.  
The harmony of violet.  
And that harmony was making the Tower of Hell, their real Tower of Heaven. And cleaning the haunting memories from their pasts eternally.  
And leaving only the love to them. 

A few hours later when they were in their small boat again. Erza asked without pulling her gaze from the Tower of Heaven.  
-Are you sure you don't need help.  
Jellal hold her hand without looking her.  
-Your mere existence near me is already an irreplaceable aid for survive. The rest is up to me. I owe this...  
He stopped for a second.  
-To my child self.  
Erza only smiled and let his hand go. Watched him as he casting the spell and his concentration from his behind. A few seconds later the old building grumbled loudly and the impact of magic made it demolish easily. They looked the tower as it started to breaking down than looked each other with a happy smile on their faces.  
When they kissed again all there was the peace in their kiss.  
It's a wonder if they were aware but as they were kissing, the scarlet sunset was with the blueness of the sky revealing a view of a violet.  
It was like a sight created only for their love.  
It was like the heaven itself was blessing that love.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the un-betad fan fiction that l have written in English which is not my native language and feel free to comment or criticise.


End file.
